


Relinquishing Control

by klaines_deepest_desires



Series: Love is Rough [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, D/s (somewhat), Deepthroating, Dom!Blaine, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strength Kink, Sub!Kurt, Top!Blaine, bottom!Kurt, hung!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaines_deepest_desires/pseuds/klaines_deepest_desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night during their honeymoon, after a display of Blaine's strength and eagerness, Kurt realizes he wants to give control to Blaine, who intends to make full use of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relinquishing Control

**Author's Note:**

> a response to [this GKM prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=64965148#t64965148)
> 
> A/N: Sorry for the somewhat less than perfect intro, I struggled with how to lead into the actual crux of the story: the smut. I mean, there’s over 6k words of smut here. Enjoy ;)

Kurt entered the cabana house that belonged to Andrew Sullivan, if Sue Sylvester was the be believed—Kurt didn’t think she was but he wasn’t going to complain because she had given Blaine and him a free trip for their honeymoon. They had extended their honeymoon, knowing that a mere weekend wasn’t going to be enough.

The entire trip had been a flurry of emotions, romance and rediscovering one another. Not only were they newlyweds, they had also just gotten back together again after being apart for over six long painful months. It was inevitable that the moment they had an extended period of time alone together with no distractions, they would spent a lot of it in bed together.

Blaine followed Kurt into the living area and back towards the bedroom. Dinner had been amazing but it was time for them to settle in for the night, make love for either the second or third time that day, and then prepare for the next day’s activities.

But Kurt could tell tonight would be different from previous nights. There had been something…different about Blaine during dinner. From the way he kept his gaze level and heated as he looked at Kurt, tossing glares at any other man who dared look his way. The intensity of Blaine’s eyes on him during dinner had left Kurt eager to see what was in store later that night.

Kurt set the key to the cabana house on the dresser so they could keep track of it. He went to unbutton his jacket but felt Blaine’s gaze burning into his back. He took a deep breath and smiled to himself. He glanced in the mirror to see Blaine still near the bedroom door, his eyes on his backside.

Kurt knew the look on Blaine’s face. His dark eyes, slack jaw, deep breaths. Kurt's cock twitched in response. He couldn't help the overwhelming arousal sweeping over him as he watched his husband--his _husband_! Several days later and he still wasn’t used to being able to call Blaine his husband now--lick his lips, eyes moving up and down Kurt's body.

He did the same to the reflection of Blaine in the mirror. Blaine looked amazing in a suit, especially one that fit his body perfectly. And Blaine had a gorgeous body as far as Kurt was concerned. He was small and compact, sure, but underneath that lay a strength that could make his knees turn to jelly. His thighs were nothing but pure muscle and his ass was glorious...

Kurt turned around and gave his husband a smirk. He lifted an eyebrow and played coy. “What?”

Blaine said nothing. He returned Kurt's smirk and slowly stalked towards him. Kurt waited, his body humming in anticipation. Yes, they had made love earlier that day, slow and sweet love that left him satiated, but now Kurt wanted something more…something intense, that left him feeling it for hours after. He could never tire of feeling Blaine’s body against his.

Once Blaine reached him, he grabbed Kurt's face and pulled him down for a kiss.

Kurt leaned into Blaine, allowing him to deepen it as he pushed his tongue past the seal of Kurt's lips. Kurt moved his hands up Blaine's arms, linking his hands behind his neck, holding him close. As the kiss continued, Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt's waist and urged him to move backward. Kurt gave a sharp gasp when his back hit the wall, pulling away from the kiss.

Blaine's hands went to Kurt's tie, rushing to remove it. Kurt did the same to his, expertly undoing the bowtie knot and throwing it on the floor. Their jackets came next, tossed to the side.

Free of the barrier on his neck, Blaine latched his lips onto Kurt's neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive skin there. Kurt moaned. He knew Blaine was going to leave marks on his skin but he didn't care. They were newlyweds after all; if they wanted to pleasure one another, then that was their business.

Blaine rolled his hips against Kurt. Kurt cried out his name. He could already feel how hard Blaine was, his cock pressing against his, sending shockwaves of arousal through his body. Kurt's cock had grown hard under Blaine's gaze and now throbbed as he rocked his hips into his.

Kurt reached for Blaine's hips, wanting to feel more of him against him, to increase the friction on his cock. But Blaine grabbed his hands and tugged them away. He lifted Kurt's arms by his wrists and pinned them against the wall, framing Kurt's head. He held tight.

Kurt gasped, surprised. “Blaine…”

He hadn't expected that. While they did occasionally play with roles in the bedroom, this display of strength from Blaine was...new. And incredibly hot. Heat rushed through Kurt, settling in his cock. The sensation of being at Blaine's mercy had sent shivers up his spine.

Blaine growled, a low rumble in his chest, breath hot against Kurt's neck. He released his hands and gripped his hips once more. He pulled him away from the wall and pushed him towards the bed.

Kurt landed on the mattress with a soft bounce and he looked at his husband. He breathed hard, chest flushed red, eyes dark, the hard outline of his cock straining against his pants. This was a side of him he didn’t see often. “What’s gotten into you tonight?”

Blaine smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing. I just…” He crawled into the bed and hovered over Kurt. “…I just…” He nipped Kurt’s lower lip. “…find you…” He rocked his hips down, drawing out a low moan from Kurt. “…incredibly sexy.” He shrugged. “I can’t help myself.”

Kurt tried to ignore the heat of a blush rising to his cheeks. He swallowed thickly before tugging at Blaine's shirt, desperate to feel his skin against him. “You’re wearing too much.”

Blaine chuckled. He allowed Kurt to unbutton his shirt and push it over his shoulders, sitting up so he can pull it off his arms. Blaine then tugged his undershirt over his head, leaving his torso bare to Kurt's heated gaze.

Kurt took a deep breath. It didn't matter how long they'd been together, or how many times Kurt saw him like this, it never failed to send surges of arousal though him. He reached up to touch Blaine's bare skin, running his hands over his chest, tweaking his nipples as he moved to his stomach, feeling the muscles quiver under his hand, how hot his skin was.

Frustrated with Kurt's teasing, Blaine grabbed his hands and leaned forward, once again pinning his hands to the bed. He smirked as he looked down at him. “I believe you’re wearing too much as well.”

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. The corner of his lips rose in a half smile. “Well, then... maybe you should do something about it.”

“Maybe I will.” Blaine hummed. He worked his fingers over Kurt's shirt buttons. Blaine tugged off Kurt's shirt followed by his white tank and tossed them to the floor.

Their shirts removed, Blaine dropped back down to Kurt, lips seeking Kurt's. Kurt parted his lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding against his, tasting one another. Blaine sucked on Kurt's lower lip, tugging gently as he pulled away.

Blaine moved his lips from Kurt's mouth to his neck, nipping and sucking on his skin, continuing his task from earlier. Kurt shivered, eyes rolling back, when Blaine's mouth latched onto a particularly sensitive area, an area Blaine knew how to exploit to his benefit, knowing that it always turned Kurt on.

Kurt reached up to grip the back of Blaine's neck, wanting to keep him close but Blaine halted his actions, pinning his hands above his head in a now familiar position. He looked down at Kurt and shook his head. “No.”

A shudder ran up Kurt's body at Blaine's one word sentence, spoken with a hint of authority. God, his aggressiveness tonight did things to Kurt he hadn't expected. A loud moan tore through him when Blaine rocked against him once more before lifting his hips just out of reach.

Kurt whimpered in protest. He wanted to feel Blaine's body against his. He tugged at his wrists, but Blaine's grip held fast.

Blaine shook his head and once again uttered the single authoritative word, his voice firm. "No."

Kurt stilled and caught Blaine’s eye. He took a deep breath, his cock twitched. Kurt was so hard it ached.

Blaine's eyes flickered to Kurt's lips before he pressed their lips together again. Kurt moaned, returning the kiss with fervor. After a moment, Blaine lowered his hips and rocked. The friction was rough but desperately needed at the moment. As he continued to rock against Kurt, Blaine held him in place, refusing to let him touch him.

Kurt found himself becoming more and more turned on. Kurt now understood why Blaine loved it when he took control, when he hovered over Blaine's body, dictating what he felt and when he felt it. Now, Kurt wanted nothing but to give himself to Blaine. He needed to tell him. “Blaine… wait…”

Suddenly, Blaine released his hands and pulled back. He looked apologetic. “Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't see if this was okay…”

Kurt shook his head, a soft laugh on his lips. He reached up to stroke Blaine's hair that was freeing itself from its gelled confines. “Hey. It's more than okay. Surely you can feel how hard I am.”

Blaine nodded, relief in his eyes, and resumed rocking. He placed soft kisses to Kurt's cheeks and jaw. He whispered in his ear. “What do you need? Tell me?”

Kurt swallowed. He wanted it, he knew he did. But he had never completely given up control before. He had always needed some semblance of it. But tonight... during one of the finals night of their honeymoon, Kurt wanted to give it all to Blaine. He wanted him to take control, to dictate what he felt and when he felt it.

Kurt panted at the self-realization, knowing that Blaine was patiently waiting for his response as he continued to place soft kisses to his face.

Finally, Kurt took a deep breath and spoke. “I want you to take control.”

The surprise on Blaine's face was clear. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to work out the meaning of Kurt's desire. The moment he did was just as clear. He inhaled a short breath. He swallowed, his Adam's apple moving up and down, tongue licking over his lips. “Do you mean...?”

Kurt nodded. Blaine knew what he was saying without needed the words. “I want you…” His voice had grown desperate.

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's body. He was hot, his skin beginning to grow slick with a sheen of sweat. The muscles of his back were hard under his hands. Kurt reached down and gripped his ass, a perfect combination of roundness and softness and muscle. And his thighs... God, his _thighs_. Blaine had so much strength in his leg muscles, thanks to rigorous dance routines and his other exercise routines. And his arms... Kurt had always loved his arms, how muscular they were, how defined the biceps were. How strong they were.

The thought of Blaine using his strength on him as he took him made Kurt's body hot. His blood rushed through his ears, his heart pounded in his chest. His cock was hard, aching, desperate for the release only Blaine could give him. “God. I am so turned on. You have no idea how hot you are right now.” Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's body again. “God, I love your body.”

“Fuck, Kurt.” Blaine ground his hips against Kurt’s, drawing moans from them both. “Are you asking what I think you're asking?”

He wanted Kurt to say it. He didn't want any miscommunication. Kurt loved him for that.

Kurt nodded, frantic. The words began to spill out of him as he felt beyond the point of desperation. “Fuck me, Blaine. Please. Just fuck me hard.”

Blaine’s jaw dropped and he nodded, numbly.

“Make me take it,” Kurt continued. “Do whatever you want. Just...god, Blaine. Please. Control me.” Kurt was breathing hard, his jaw clenched, eyes searching Blaine's. He needed this but he wanted Blaine to need it as well.

Blaine’s breathing had deepened as well, his eyes had grown darker. He reached for Kurt's hands and moved them back above his head, keeping him still.

“Yes, Kurt.” Then his lips were upon Kurt's. He kissed him hard and dirty, tongue slipping into his mouth, claiming him. He nipped and tugged on Kurt's lower lip. Kurt whimpered as he transfered one of his hands to the other so he could fist a hand in Kurt’s hair and tug his head to the side. He latched his mouth onto Kurt's neck and sucked hard, teeth scraping against his skin.

Kurt's eyes fell closed as Blaine continued to nip and suck at his neck, cock pressed hard against him.

Blaine moved down Kurt's body, lips latching onto one of Kurt's nipples. Kurt gasped as he tweaked the nub in his mouth, tongue licking, teeth nipping. Shivers ran straight to Kurt's cock. His nipples had always been a sensitive spot of his, along with his neck, and Blaine never failed to put his knowledge of the fact to the test, sending Kurt into throes of ecstasy every time.

“Blaine,” Kurt moaned.

Blaine repeated the same action to Kurt's other nipple before moving further down his body, releasing his hands. Kurt resisted the urge to touch him, clenching the sheets instead. He hovered over his hips, mouth so close to Kurt's cock, straining for release.

Kurt swallowed thickly. “Blaine…please.”

Blaine smirked. He rubbed a hand over Kurt’s aching erection, squeezing as he did so. Kurt cried out, unable to prevent himself from bucking up into his grip. “God, you are so hard.”

Kurt nodded.

Blaine moved his hands to the belt of his pants and quickly undid it, tugging the pants down his legs and to the floor, leaving Kurt in nothing but his underwear. Blaine stared, tongue darting out to lick his lips. He retook his position between Kurt's legs, mouth inches away from his cock.

Kurt took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He watched Blaine lower his mouth and sucked on the tip of his clothed cock. He cried out Blaine's name.

Blaine tugged his underwear down his legs, leaving him bare and exposed to him, the tip of his cock bright red, leaking with arousal. Blaine's eyes raked over his body. Once upon a time, it would have made Kurt blush and try to hide away but now, after years together, it emboldened him, knowing that Blaine was as insanely attracted to him as he was him.

But Kurt was also desperate. He needed Blaine to touch him, to fuck him... anything other than simply stare.

“You are so hot.” Kurt's patience was rewarded as Blaine grasped his cock, thumb circling the head before he lowered his mouth. He took him in, tongue teasing the underside. Kurt moaned as Blaine licked up and down his shaft, flicking his tongue along the slit, teasing him.

He lifted his head and smiled. He stroked him. “Taste so good.” He took Kurt back into his mouth, sinking low, taking him as deep as he could.

Kurt felt his cock nudge the back of Blaine’s throat as he continued sinking. God, Blaine could deep throat with the best of them. They both could, if Kurt was being honest and wanted to brag. It was something they had wanted to do for one another. It never failed to turn them on, watching the other take their cocks as far as they could, noses pressed against hips, cocks deep down throats. It hadn't been an easy feat to accomplish, as both of them were rather...gifted. But being able to accomplish it sent a rush through them, being able to pleasure one another with only their mouths.

Blaine began to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks on the upstroke. Kurt felt the familiar tingle at the base of his spine. It would only be a minute more.

But Blaine pulled off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “As amazing as you taste, I do believe I have consent to do whatever **_I_** please.”

Kurt's heart pounded in his chest. He nodded, swallowing thickly. “Yes…” Kurt's voice was but a whisper, gravely in his throat.

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. Kurt could see him working out what his next move would be in his head and he was eager to find out what he wanted.

Blaine climbed off the bed and removed his shoes, pants and underwear, leaving himself bare for Kurt to study. He moved to grasp his own cock and stroked himself, eyes darting over Kurt's body once more.

Kurt swallowed thickly as he saw him make up his mind and climb back on the bed. He swung a leg over Kurt's hips and grounded down against him, giving the two of them fleeting pleasure. He took a deep breath before inching further up Kurt's body, until he straddled his chest.

Kurt released a shuddery breath. His eyes dropped to the swollen red tip of Blaine's cock, dripping with precum, merely inches from his mouth. Kurt licked his lips. Blaine's cock was beautiful. Thick, oh so thick, with prominent veins, and long, capable of sinking deep inside, with a bulbous head and thick ridge that stroked the inside of his body perfectly. _Fuck_...

“You’re okay, right?” Blaine asked.

Kurt glanced up and caught Blaine's eyes. His heart warmed, knowing that Blaine wanted to make sure he was content with what he was doing. Kurt nodded. “Yes... Blaine, please. Want you.”

Kurt's words of reassurance were all Blaine needed. He grabbed his cock and stroked. He tilted his hips forward just enough to rub the tip of his cock against Kurt's mouth, smearing the precum.

Kurt moaned, tongue darting out to taste him.

Blaine reached down and took Kurt's hands back in his, holding them down above Kurt's head. Kurt looked up and caught his gaze. Kurt nodded, knowing what he wanted.

Kurt swallowed once more then licked his lips,before opening his mouth. He also clenched his left thumb in his fist, knowing that it would suppress his gag reflex--thank you, Internet. This was something they both enjoyed, receiving and giving so of course they did every bit of research they could and practiced often. Pleasuring one another was a turn on for the both of them.

Once Kurt was ready, Blaine tipped his hips forward, cock pressing against Kurt's lips. Kurt moved his head to allow his cock to find its way into his mouth.

Blaine continued to rock forward, stretching Kurt's lips wide around his thick girth as he pushed his cock down his throat. He didn't stop until Kurt's nose was pressed against the soft skin of his hips, his short huffs of breath teasing the hair there.

Kurt's cock throbbed. Blaine hovered over him, weight holding Kurt's chest down. His hands clenched his wrists, preventing him from touching and Kurt's mouth was completely filled with Blaine's cock. The realization that he was completely at Blaine's mercy sent a newfound arousal rushing through Kurt.

And then Blaine began to move. He started slow, allowing Kurt to get used to the sensation of his cock sliding down his throat. He moaned around him. Once Kurt gave Blaine a short nod, Blaine gradually increased his speed.

Blaine's hips moved faster, pushing his cock deep down Kurt's throat each time. The wetness of saliva began to dribble down the side of Kurt's face and tears moistened his lashes. Kurt watched Blaine toss his head back with his mouth agape and eyes closed as he continued to fuck his mouth. Blaine pushed his cock deep and held still, grinding against Kurt's mouth. He stilled for only a few seconds before pulling back, his cock slipping out of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt took several deep breaths, spitting out the excess saliva. Blaine lifted his cock and edged forward, urging Kurt to lick and suck on his balls. Kurt did so with enthusiasm, his tongue teasing the underside of them. He sucked one in his mouth and gently tugged before switching to the other.

Above him, Blaine moaned. “Fuck, Kurt…”

After a moment, Blaine pushed his cock past Kurt's lips. He resumed thrusting in and out of Kurt's hot mouth, leaning forward so he could increase his speed, though each thrust was careful; Kurt knew he was making sure not to take it too far beyond his comfort level. And after all their years together, Blaine was instinctively aware of Kurt’s comfort level.

Kurt allowed him to use his mouth, fucking his throat, as he felt him lose a smidgen of control. Kurt waited for the first hot splash of cum on his tongue, sensing that he had to have been close with the way his body had grown tense but before he came, he pulled back.

Kurt took a deep breath.

Blaine released Kurt's hands and pushed himself off of Kurt's chest, settling at his side. He reached down and stroked Kurt's cheek, using the bedsheets to wipe his mouth. His thumb brushed the instinctive tears away. He smiled. “Wow. You’re amazing.”

Kurt gave him a smile in return as he continued to take deep breaths.

Blaine placed a kiss to his forehead. Kurt sighed softly, eyes drifting closed, arms still where Blaine left them above his head as Blaine moved his lips down his face, dancing over his cheeks. Blaine placed his lips to Kurt's and they kissed slowly, Blaine's tongue tasting himself on Kurt's.

Blaine's hands weren't idle. They wandered over Kurt's body, nails grazing over his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Kurt watched his face as he touched him, taking in the fierce concentration he had. Blaine was always 100% focused during their lovemaking, determined to find new ways to drive Kurt crazy, to fill him with so much pleasure, to make him feel so wanted and loved and sexual.

“I love you,” Kurt whispered.

The soft smile reappeared on Blaine's face and he cupped Kurt's jaw with his hand. He brushed his thumb over Kurt's lower lip.

"I love you, too,” he whispered before leaning down to kiss him once more. He continued to move his hand further down Kurt's body until he reached his cock, still hard and throbbing, aching for friction and release.

A shaky breath escaped Kurt when Blaine tightened his grip around him, squeezing as he stroked upwards. He brushed his thumb over the head and then stroked back down. His hand cupped Kurt's balls, fondling them before his finger reached further back, teasing his entrance.

Kurt couldn't stop the low moan from escaping him the second Blaine touched touch puckered hole. “Blaine, please. Want you…”

Blaine pressed against his hole. “Wait... isn't this my decision?”

Kurt whined. “Blaine…”

He smirked and shrugged. “What if I wanna ride you? Make you come in my ass.”

Kurt whimpered. He did love the feeling of Blaine's ass around his cock. Watching Blaine's hole stretch around him as he took him is one of the hottest things for Kurt. One good thing about being versatile, for Kurt, was that he could never imagine how their sex lives could become boring. Now with the many different ways they could make love, depending on the mood of the night: gentle, rough, or in between; one could top one time, the other the next; sometimes they'd both fuck one another the same night, taking turns.

But the burning need to be filled with _Blaine's_ cock tonight, to be taken hard as Blaine used his strength on him overwhelmed him.

Blaine sensed Kurt's need. He brushed his finger over his hole once more. “But, then again, I could make you take it; fuck you as hard as I can.” He leaned down and nuzzled Kurt's cheek, whispering in his ears. “You'd like that wouldn't you?”

Kurt nodded.

“To be fucked so hard you can feel it the next day.”

Kurt whimpered and nodded once more. “Yes.”

Blaine hummed, nodding. He kissed him. “Well, then. Tonight is your lucky night. Get on your knees.”

Heat rushed through Kurt and he eagerly complied. He climbed to his knees, facing the headboard on the bed. He lowered his upper body and perches his elbows on the pillows, ass in the air. He waited for Blaine, turning his head to watch him.

Blaine got off the bed and went to where they kept their our lube, in the toiletry bag on the dresser. He tossed it on the bed next to Kurt's legs. He got back on the bed and, on his knees, edged closer to him. The bed dipped with each of his movements as he stopped behind Kurt. He ran his hand over Kurt's back and down to his ass, finger slipping between the crack. He swiped his fingertip over Kurt's hole, using just enough pressure to send sparks down his spine.

He grasped the globes of Kurt's ass and squeezed them. He rotated his hands on his flesh, massaging his ass. “God, your ass is perfect.”

Kurt smirked and shook his head. “Not as perfect as yours.”

Blaine chuckled; he knew well how much Kurt loved his ass, how round and perfect Kurt thought it was.

Kurt expected it a split second before it happened. Blaine had taken a hand off his ass. Kurt felt the rush of air against his skin then the harsh sting as his hand landed on the cheek of his ass.

SMACK!

The sound of his hand slapping Kurt's ass rang in the air. Kurt gasped, his back arching.

Blaine spanked his ass again. Kurt moaned, leaning up into it.

He did it again. Harder this time.

Kurt cried out, the sting sent a rush through Kurt and his cock throbbed between his thighs. He took several deep breaths.

SMACK!

The hardest spank yet. Kurt gasped, jumping.

Blaine smoothed his hand over Kurt's tender flesh, then his mouth, pressing wet kisses over the mark he had no doubt left behind. “I love how red your skin gets. How easy it is to mark you... make you mine.”

“I’m always yours, Blaine.” Kurt felt him smile against his ass.

Then Blaine grasped the cheeks of Kurt's ass and spread them. The next thing Kurt felt was the hot, wet press of Blaine's tongue against his hole, licking, tasting.

“Oh, Blaine…”

Blaine teased Kurt's body, tongue working him open. Kurt moaned, pressing his face against the bed, hands clenching the pillows. Blaine was well versed on how to use only his tongue to send him to the edge. Kurt whimpered when he felt the tip of Blaine's tongue push its way inside him.

After a moment of teasing, Blaine pulled his mouth away and Kurt heard a soft click. Then came the the cool, wet, slick pressure of Blaine's finger pressing inside him. He pushed inside slowly, tongue flicking across the edge of Kurt's hole.

Kurt pushed back against him, a moan escaping him. Blaine redoubled his efforts, sliding another finger inside him, tongue soothing the stretched skin.

Kurt cried out when Blaine pressed against his spot. Sparks flew through him. He felt close already. Kurt reached down between his legs, grasping his cock and began to stroke himself.

Blaine pulled his fingers out of his body and sat up.

“No! What are you doing?” Kurt protested, not embarrassed at the plea in his voice.

Blaine leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Can you keep your hands to still or do I need to do something about that?”

Kurt shivered. He knew what Blaine was asking. He wanted to know if Kurt was willing to give up every bit of control... if he was willing to let him tie him up.

It wasn't as though they had never used restraints. They had, many, many times. Usually, though, Kurt used them on Blaine. Seeing him spread out on the bed, naked and tied up, completely at his control had always been one of the hottest things in Kurt’s mind. And there was the occasional time Blaine used them on Kurt, when he wanted to let go of the control.

Kurt also knew Blaine wanted to make him come without his cock being touched. It was something he seemed to take pride in, being able to do that. It always took longer but worth it every time. Kurt turned his head to look at him. He gave him a soft, teasing smile. “You may have to do something about that.”

Kurt could see a new wave of arousal wash over Blaine as his eyes glazed over and he took a sharp breath. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. “When I said I wanted you to control me, to do whatever you wanted, I meant it. I want whatever you want.”

Blaine nodded. Kurt saw how overwhelmed he was. But he meant what he said. Kurt wanted Blaine to take control tonight. He wanted him to use his strength on him as he sought release.

“And don't worry. If it is too much, I'll tell you.”

Blaine nodded again. And then kissed him briefly before rushing to get the restraints they had hidden away in a suitcase--you never knew when the situation would arise after all.

Kurt took several calming breaths as he waited. His body hummed in anticipation, not knowing what all would be coming his way.

After a moment, Blaine returned with the restraints. He crawled back on the bed and urged Kurt forward. “Hands on the headboard.”

Kurt did as told. Blaine fastened the restraints around his wrists and then around the slats of the headboard. He made sure they were not too tight nor too loose and that Kurt was comfortable. Once he was satisfied that Kurt was not going to be able to touch him or himself, Blaine returned to his position behind Kurt.

A click of the bottle of lube and a second later, Blaine pushed two fingers inside Kurt's body. He cried out. Blaine licked Kurt's hole as he stretched him, preparing him to take his hard, thick cock. Another moment passed before he slipped a third finger inside him. Kurt tightened his grip on the headboard when he felt Blaine's tongue flick over his rim, teasing him as he pressed down against his spot at the same time.

It wasn't long before Kurt was close to the edge. His body was hot, sweat forming over his forehead. He felt it over his back, pooling in the small of his back. His cock leaked, precum dripping to the mattress.

Kurt was desperate for Blaine's cock. He wanted him to pound inside him until he came. “Blaine, please…”

Blaine pulled away then. His hands ran over Kurt's ass before he slapped him again. He chuckled as Kurt gasped at the unexpected action.

Kurt gripped the headboard, knuckles white as he waited, knowing what would be next. He felt the cool dribble of lube down the crack of his ass. Then came the familiar blunt pressure of Blaine's cock pressing against his hole.

Kurt shook as Blaine slowly pushed inside, the rim of Kurt's ass stretching around the thick girth of Blaine's cock. Once the head of his cock pushed past the rings of muscles, Blaine grabbed his hips and forced his hips forward, filling Kurt entirely with one hard stroke.

Kurt cried out, arms locking to prevent himself from smacking his face against the headboard. He moaned at the sudden feeling of being full, the slight burn as his ass stretched to accommodate Blaine's thickness. Kurt lowered his upper body as much as he could, chest pressed against the bed and pushed back against him, wanting to feel him as deep as possible.

Blaine tightened his hold on him and ground his hips against his, making sure no space existed between the two of them. He pulled out and then pushed back inside, his movements slow and deliberate. Kurt could feel every long inch of him, every vein, the heavy weight of him, the thick ridge of the head of his cock as he moved inside him, brushing over all the perfect spots. He felt amazing.

Blaine continued to thrust slow and deep, drawing out both of their pleasures.

Kurt moaned.

Blaine gripped his hips and pulled back, leaving just the head of his cock inside him. Then he slammed forward.

“Fuck!” Kurt cried out.

Blaine repeated his actions, thrusting slow and hard, holding onto Kurt and using as much strength as he could. Each powerful thrust pushed Kurt forward and he had to constantly readjust his position, trying to keep from banging his head against the wooden slats. The headboard tapped the wall with each thrust. It was a good thing they had no neighbors in this cabana house.

Then there was a quiet whistle in the air just as Blaine's hand landed on Kurt's ass with a sharp THWACK!

Kurt moaned at the sting and the rush of heat through him. “Blaine!”

Blaine smoothed his hand over Kurt's ass. He thrust inside him, the force of their hips slamming together stinging.

Kurt felt Blaine dig his fingers into his skin as he tightened his hold on his hips and began to thrust with earnest. Fast. Faster than Kurt could ever recall feeling before. Blaine thrust in and out of Kurt's body so quickly Kurt forgot how to breath, each stroke brushing over his spot, setting his nerves on fire.

Then Blaine slammed against him, halting his movements. He grabbed Kurt's shoulders to hold on as he ground his cock into his ass, trying to push deeper.

Kurt’s eyes rolled back, head tilting up, the pleasure shooting through Kurt was so intense. “Oh, god…”

Blaine leaned forward and pressed his chest against Kurt's back. He placed hot wet kisses along the back of his neck. “Does that feel good, Kurt?”

His breath wisped over Kurt's skin, tickling. He rotated his hips once more and Kurt could only moan and nod, unable to find the words to describe how amazing he felt right now.

Kurt twisted around as best as he could so he can kiss Blaine. Blaine's tongue entered his mouth and Kurt sucked on it, tasting him. The kiss continued as they tasted one another, nipping. Blaine sucked on Kurt's lower lip briefly before he pulled away from the kiss.

Blaine pushed on Kurt's head, urging him to return to his previous position. Kurt clenched the headboard when Blaine began to thrust once more.

His speed increased as he regained his momentum from earlier and soon he was pounding into him, hips slamming hard and fast. His hand landed on Kurt's ass with a sharp slap.

Kurt arched his back in response, pushing against him. “Again. Harder.”

Blaine heeded his pleas, pounding his cock inside him with more force. Kurt had to push back on the headboard to keep from losing his footing. The force of Blaine's thrusts tipped the bed forward, the light taps against the wall turning to loud knocks.

Then came the sharp sting of Blaine's hand against Kurt's ass. Two quick consecutive spanks.

Kurt cried out. “Yes! Fuck me, Blaine.”

And then Kurt felt something in Blaine snap. Whatever bit of control he had been utilizing fell to the wayside and he gave in.

He brought his hand down upon Kurt's ass several times, timing each his thrusts, which were growing more powerful with the next.

Kurt tightened his hold on the headboard, knuckles white as Blaine continued to pound inside him. Kurt felt the moan escape him more than heard it. His blood rushed in his ears. His nerves tingled, his skin stung where Blaine brought his hand down on him. He felt the pit of his stomach begin to tighten, heat settling over him. Kurt felt overwhelmed with Blaine. All he could focus on is the sensation of his cock thrusting in and out of him, stretching him wide, filling him up, his hand gripping him tightly, occasionally bringing a hand down upon Kurt’s skin, making the redness brighter.

Just as Kurt began to drop his head forward, Blaine's hand fisted in his hair, his other hand landed on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine pulled him up and back, as far back as Kurt could go to lean against him. His arms stretched where they were still tied to the bed. He tilted his head back against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine's hips slow, moving in rocking thrusts. His breath was harsh in my ear, his voice hoarse. “You like that, Kurt?”

Kurt tried to nod but Blaine still held his hair in his fist. He moaned and tried to speak instead. “Yes. Blaine. Please...I'm so close.”

Blaine pressed a kiss to his shoulder and nodded. “I've got you.”

Releasing his hold on Kurt's hair, Blaine wrapped an arm around his chest, the other moved to his hip. He began to move faster. The change in angle sent sparks through Kurt, his cock pressed against his spot with more accuracy.

Blaine once again began to fuck into Kurt with the same mind-blowing speed and force he had earlier. Kurt's eyes glazed over as he lost himself to him. His body tingled, his balls tightened. He was so close, teetering right on the edge and he knew it would only take a few more thrusts and then—

Kurt came with a loud shout, Blaine's name on his lips.

Blaine came with a moan close behind. His cock pulsated inside Kurt, spurting his hot seed inside his ass.

Kurt went limp around him, leaning back against him, his arms stretched towards the headboard.

Once he regained a semblance of control, Blaine leaned forward and quickly untied Kurt. He gently pulled out of him and urged Kurt to lay down on the bed.

"I'll be right back," Blaine whispered, brushing strands of Kurt's hair away from his slick forehead.

"Okay," Kurt replied, his voice soft. As Blaine left to get something to clean them off, Kurt settled against the pillows. He took several deep breaths, his eyes closing.

He felt satiated and relaxed, which he realized with a small chuckle could be seen as a bit impossible given how intensely he and Blaine had just had sex and how hard he had taken it. But it was true.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked, returning to Kurt's side on the bed. He wiped a warm washcloth over Kurt's body.

Kurt shrugged, peering up at Blaine through his lashes. His eyes felt so heavy. "That was amazing. Just what I needed."

Blaine smiled down at him. He tossed the washcloth to the side and gathered Kurt into his arms. Kurt went willingly, nuzzling against his chest. Blaine rubbed his back. " _You_ were amazing, Kurt. Watching you take it was just so... hot."

"Hey," Kurt said, poking Blaine's chest. "Do not go getting all hot and bothered again, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. I don't think I could take it again tonight." He finished it with a laugh.

Blaine joined in with a laugh of his own. "Okay, okay." He squeezed Kurt's shoulders. "I love you."

Kurt nodded. "Love you, too," he mumbled against Blaine's chest, eyes growing heavy. "Gonna be my turn tomorrow."

Blaine laughed. "Deal."

 


End file.
